1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stick of small diameter suitably usable as cotton swab, "sunoko" (a Japanese term which means a number of parallel sticks of small diameter connected with yarns), straw, "sunoko" for growing green laver, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
As sticks of small diameter used for cotton swab, "sunoko" for growing green laver, etc., metal sticks of small diameter or bamboo "sunoko" have so far been mainly used, but in recent years, paper or plastic sticks of small diameter have come to be used for cotton swab and plastic sticks of small diameter have come to be used for a number of "sunoko"s, straw, etc. As the plastics therefor, polypropylene has been mainly used.
Since sticks of small diameter using conventional polypropylene have a low stiffness (low flexural modulus), such sticks have raised drawbacks that they bend easily and further break or crack when strongly bent.